Anyone but Her!
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: A new girl comes to the mansion and she knows all of the other female smashers and guys. Question is will they be happy to see her or will it feel like a bad itch? REad to find out.


**Okay everybody this one shot is very special because it features mine and Yoshizilla's first OC (I think)! Now this is just a warning but she is somewhat of a "Peach look like", but just in the way that her hair is styled (expect for the bangs). Anyway if you thought that Daisy was too out going (which in my opinion makes her cool) then you'll be really surprised at how this one acts. So please enjoy the one shot.**

**I don't anything expect for Luna which I share ownership with Yoshizilla.**

Anyone but Her!

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon as a woman wearing a red dress and who had bleach blonde hair (you know that funny looking white blonde look) with her bangs kind of like how Jigglypuff's hair (or lack there of) was styled to where it looked it the bangs were covering the left eye, however that was only looks like that if Luna would be talking to someone looking down at the ground. Once she was in front of the main door to the mansion she said out loud, "Oh, yeah I finally found it! Now I might actually be able to bag a "real" man!"

She then knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer and after a few minutes someone did answer and it was Zelda as Luna smiled and greeted her with, "Hey Zel, how's it going?"

Zelda sighed as she replied, "Hello Luna and how many times must I tell you that my name is Zelda not "Zel".

Luna just waved a hand in front of her face as she responded with, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

She then walked inside and looked around to see who was all in the grand hall. Luna kept on looking until she saw Fox McCloud walking towards Zelda (who was closing the front door) as Luna waved her hand and shouted, "Hey Foxie, remember me?"

Fox shuddered slightly just thinking about how Luna kept on pestering him to tell Zelda that he did care about her. He even remember the last time he saw was when she said that if he didn't tell her sooner later than she was going to tell her and Falco herself as Fox replied with, "Oh, hello Luna how have you been?"

"Fine just fine, but thanks for asking hot stuff." Luna stated, as she winked at him.

Fox blushed out of embarrassment as he accidentally grabbed Zelda's hand making the Princess blush as well, as Luna put her hands together and said, "Awww, it's that cute you two like each other."

"What, no I-I don't….Fox is just….." Zelda tried to say, before letting a sigh of defeat and worse part of it all was that Falco was right there listening to everything as stood next to Zelda and asked, "Hey, Zelda what's wrong you look a little out of it? And what were you trying to say a minute ago there?"

Fox gently pushed Zelda to the side as he answered, "Falco you may not of known this, but while you were gone Zelda and I started to devolve….feelings for one another."

Falco crossed his arms and said, "Yeah keep going Fox."

"Well, I think that Zelda would be much safer with me than with you." Fox stated, as calmly as he could.

Falco looked at Zelda as she continued to stare down at the ground and then once Falco stared back at Fox he got right in his face and shouted, "Why would you even think about making moves on Zelda when you knew that her and I were already together?"

"Well, maybe it's because you were almost all the time and I was always the one who kept her safe. And plus it's not like we intended that we would start to like each other it just happened. I mean what was I suppose to do when she was about to fall off a cliff just let her fall to her death? I don't think so, so whether you like or not Falco Zelda's with me now." Fox snapped back, and as the two continued to glare at another Luna smirked and started to walk away, but as she did she noticed Zelda glaring as if it say "Great going" which didn't bother her at all as she walked down one of the hallways to hopefully find a better man to bag.

While Luna was making her way to the garden (or at least she hoped that she was heading towards the garden) she saw Wolf and Dark Fox waiting outside of a room as she walked up to them and said, "Hey, you two do you remember me?"

Wolf just looked at her as he replied, "Yeah we remember you Luna you're the one who almost ruined my relationship with Rosalina and Dark Fox and Peach's relationship."

Dark Fox just nodded in agreement as Luna shot back, "Oh, come on you two know that you went to ditch those two losers and be with me."

"Excuse me Luna, but what do you think you're doing?" Someone asked, and when Luna turned around she saw both Peach and Rosalina and giving her odd looks as she crossed her arms and just let out a, "Humph!" as she headed towards the garden area.

Once she was inside the inner garden she Panther sitting against a tree as she started to run towards him as she shouted, "Panther, I've looking everywhere for you big sexy thing you."

He just looked and smiled at her as he stated, "Well, if you where looking for me I'm right here my dear."

Once he stood up though is when she hugged him and said, "You're the only "real" man here in this mansion for me Panther."

"That's very kind of you to say Luna, but I'm afraid that you're a bit too late because I've already been taken someone else." Panther replied, as he looked the other way.

Luna pulled away him and snapped back, "Oh, yeah and who might that be?"

She then felt a gun being pointed at her head as someone said, "That would be me Luna."

Luna turned her head and once she did she was face to face with Samus as she smirked and said, "Oh, yeah that you're with Samus because I don't believe you."

Samus just sighed as she replied, "Alright I will."

She then stood right next Panther and then out of nowhere she kissed very passionately as it caught even Panther off guard, but only for a moment as he returned the kiss with about as much passion as she did. And right before they were about to go further Samus broke the kiss the said, "His all mine."

They then both started to make out again as Luna just rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah whatever."

Once she was back inside Luna shouted at the top of lungs, "WHY CAN'T I GET A GUY LIKE THE REST OF THESE LOSERS DO?!"

Sadly, that wasn't the right things to say as all five of the women surrounded Luna and shouted back, "What did you just say Luna!?"

Luna just pushed her way out of the semicircle and once she opened the door she snapped back, "You guys heard me! I said, that I'm better you five and I always will be!"

She then slammed the door very hard as she left feeling both heart broken and defeated as she started to cry a little, but as she headed towards the front gate a rose was waiting for her and once she picked it up she stopped crying since she knew that it was from Panther as she smiled and thought, "_Well, maybe there is hope for me yet."_

Once she was completely out of sight Panther smiled as he said out loud, "Samus and I made be together, but that doesn't mean that she has replaced you in my heart, my lovely and dear Luna."

**Wow I've never typed this much before, but I must admit that it was pretty and one question how does everyone feel about Luna? Does she get on nerves" Is she even more annoying than Daisy? And if you're wondering Yoshizilla and I made Luna up while we were role playing about a week ago. And who this might be the last time you've seen her…..but who really knows she "might" just show up again. Review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
